


Everything Could be Everything

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Frasier Drabbles [2]
Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s07e10 The Three Faces of Frasier, F/M, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: When Daphne casually mentions that she has never liked her dull brown eyes, she doesn't expect Dr. Crane to reply so earnestly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Lady Gaga Song Titles" on the 100 Words Community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words/.
> 
> Title taken from lyrics in the song "Brown Eyes" by Lady Gaga.

When Daphne casually mentions that she has never liked her dull brown eyes, she doesn't expect Dr. Crane to reply so earnestly.

“You’re eyes are not dull,” he declares, as if the notion is completely ridiculous. “They’re warm and... full of life,” he finishes, with far more passion than the statement warrants.

Daphne absently, dreamily replies, “You have beautiful eyes too.” She's too busy looking at Dr. Crane’s eyes and drowning in their blue depths to notice how she sounds.

Daphne and Dr. Crane stare into each other’s eyes for a long, weighted moment until Daphne forces her gaze away.


End file.
